MusicBound Heart
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Beck's twin sister and his three little siblings at at home one day, and they find something quite interesting in their brother's room.


**A.N: Welcome to my song-fic story collection! :D All the songs in this story are owned by the awesome Chris Daughtry and his wonderful band, **_**Daughtry**_**! And I have many Ocs in this story. So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Victorious **_**or **_**Daughtry, **_**I'd have them guess star on **_**Victorious.**_

I was downstairs, reading _The Twilight Saga; Eclipse _for the millionth time (I was _so _in love with Jasper). Raven, Crow, Sammy, and Riley were checking out College campuses. Charity, Justice, and Echo were all upstairs. And Beck was god-knows-where.

I sighed.

He and Jade had broken up (Much to my pleasure) after a fight when Jade called Tori a, and I quote, 'No talent whore.' (I almost knocked Jade's teeth down her throat...) About a month later(Much to my complete joy) Beck asked Tori out. They had a good relationship for a while, then Jade had forced herself onto Beck...Tori had saw them kiss, and, because she didn't see Jade force Beck to kiss her like I did (I had hidden around the corner) she didn't believe him. They had ended up in an all out-fight where Beck had said some things..._"I don't know why I ever asked you out!" _He had snarled. _"You know what? I thought we were meant to be, but I guess I was wrong! I'm just wasting my time with you! You're nothing more than an over possessive, jelious, moron! Just like Jade!" _Tori took this like a slap to the face. She backed away, and ran away, crying.

Beck had felt so guilty afterwards, and had tried to apologize and win her back, but Tori had been hurt so much, she didn't want anything to do with him.

He loved Tori, more than any high school student usually would, I knew that. He loved her a lot, and Tori loved him right back, but she just didn't want to be hurt again.

What _really _disgusted me was that Jade flat out refused to admit that she kissed Beck.

"Quinn?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up at the staircase. Eight year old Justice, Charity, and twelve year old Echo were standing at the top of the staircase. Echo was holding a thick, leather bound book in her hands.

I eyed the book. "What'cha got there?"

They walked downstairs.

"We found this in Beck's room." Charity squeaked as Echo handed me the book.

I raised an eyebrow. "You went into Beck's room?"

"Noooo..." Justice murmured.

I chuckled. "I won't tell."

I looked down at the cover.

_Beckett Oliver's Song-Book._

"I didn't know Beck wrote songs..." Echo mumbled.

"Neither did I." I said, flipping open to the first page.

The title; _Life After You _stared back at me.

_Ten miles from town  
>And I just broke down<br>Spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
>I'm out here alone<br>Just trying to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong<br>But you already know  
>Believe me I won't stop at nothing<br>To see you so I've started running_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>And I think that all that still matters  
>Is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_The last time we talked  
>The night that I walked<br>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
>I must have been high to say you and I<br>Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
>Oh why did I ever doubt you<br>You know I would die here without you_

I must have been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time...Oh! No. Freaking. Way. This song was about Tori...<em><em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>And I think that all that still matters  
>Is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_You and I  
>Right or wrong<br>There's no other one  
>After this time I've spent alone<br>I can't believe that a man with sight can be so blind  
>Thinking bout the better times<br>Musta been out of my mind  
>So I'm running back to tell you<br>All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>And I think that all that still matters  
>Is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>I know there's no life after you<br>I know there's no life after you  
>I know there's no life after you<br>I know there's no life after you  
>I know there's no life after you<br>I know there's no life after you  
>I know there's no life after you<em>

Echo blinked. "He really must love Tori if he wrote this song..."

"Yeah..." I murmured, flipping through the pages. Almost instantly, the next title caught my eye.


End file.
